HeartBreakers
by kttamergirl
Summary: Matts a big rebel at highschool, but what happens if an old freind meets him again? Major Sorato!
1. And then she came…

Ok this is my first Sorato Fanfic I have ever decided to write called HeartBreakers I hope ya lov this one!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: And then she came…

Matt stood in the middle of the hallway watching all the students walk in for another day of school. He saw no point in coming, but for the sake of it he came realizing he couldn't leave his best friend Tai suffer the day. He watched a girl walk to her locker, he did this everyday. He would constantly watch her every morning for some reason, that he couldn't explain. His little brother TK would always tell him that he was such a player, but Matt had no feelings what so ever. He could even recall a time where his little brother told him something….

Flash Back

"Matt I can't believe June dumped you; you didn't even kiss her yet!" TK accused the not caring and half listening Matt, sitting nearby.

"So," he simply replied, not paying attention.

"It's just like that time when you cheated on kimi by what you call an accident, with Mimi," Tk still squabbled on.

"So," he said again, Tk sighed.

"Matt, who in the world is as famous as you?" TK asked, Matt didn't reply.

"You don't realize how lucky you are to have so many girls running after you, yet this is how you treat them," TK still continued on, Matt still didn't reply.

"Matt are you listening?" Tk asked.

Matt still didn't reply, he wasn't even listening at all to his little brother. He listened to his music as he sat on the couch bored, he wasn't even upset one bit. Tk all of a sudden heard some drums playing quietly, not to far away from where he stood.

"Matt!" Tk yelled at him, noticing Matt hadn't heard a simple word his brother had told him, because he put his headphones on. Matt took out one of his headphones from out of his ears.

"What were you just saying Tk?" he asked, pretending to be dumb.

Tk walked away giving up, as Matt put the ear plug back into his ear and closed his eyes and lay back.

End of flash back

He watched the girl very carefully as she took out a pair of black shorts and a white shirt with a black emblem of a fox on it. He thought carefully as he watched her put the pair of black shorts in to her bag.

She always wears shorts, no matter what. I wonder why? No other girl wears shorts under a skirt, not that I've seen, trust me I have seen the other girls. His eyes drifted over

Her body.

She was wearing a white sweat band over her red spunky medium lengthed hair, a pair of black shorts underneath a tight white short mini skirt. Her white sweater matched with her white runners.

Damn you girl! Why do you have to be so damn cute? He thought uneasily. He was then interrupted as his black mobile rang.

"Hello, Matt speaking?" he answered. The girl that Matt was watching earlier all of a sudden turned her head around and flashed her brown ruby like eyes at him.

Matt gulped,

"Where were you last night Matt Ishida!" a girl yelled in his ear on the phone.

"Look if you want to dump me, go for it," he replied, the girl watched him and smiled.

"MATT ISHIDA IF DUMPING YOU IS WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO THEN I WILL!" the girl screamed in his ear very vexed. The girl watched Matt's next reaction, as she listened to their conversation.

"Okay, that's fine with me," he simply replied, to the fuming lady that was on the other side of the line. The girl kept watching him and smiled at him.

"MATT ISHIDA I DUMP YOU!" She shrieked as she continued her screaming lecture.

BEEP!

Matt hung up on her before she could even finish speaking. The girl smiled at him and turned around as they both heard the bell go.

Both of them started walking to their homerooms. As Matt opened his mouth to say something to the girl, someone grabbed him by the arm.

"Hey Matt!" a voice yelled out.

Matt looked at what he thought was a birds nest. Then he looked down at the birds nests face, to his surprise, Ahem, EVERYONE'S surprise it was Tai.

"Matt! How many times, don't say nothing bout the hair!" Tai warned him.

Matt looked at Tai,

"You know, you should really get a hair cut," he suggested.

Both of them walked in to the same class as they finished role call. Everyone took their seats, then a girl walked into the classroom.

"Morning Class, I want you to meet your new student to this class," their English teacher started to introduce to them.

"Sora Tachenouchi, please step forward." He instructed her, in forth she did so.

She looked all over the classroom and spotted someone that looked very familiar. She stared at the dark blonde that sat at the very back of the classroom, at this he stared at her back. Their eyes locked across the classroom, Matt breathed in some fresh air.

"Matt Ishida are you listening?" the teacher snapped Matt out of his day dreaming of the girl that stood in front of him. He shook his head and replied,

"What?"

Seeing this Sora started to hide a laugh as she went to sit at a desk. Many boys watched her with their eyes amazed and pulled out seats for her. Matt put his head against his desk, knowing she wouldn't be the stupid one and sit next to him.

"Hey Tai!" she greeted Tai, she hadn't seen him in such a long time. Matt put his head up and watched her confused.

"Hey Sora!" Tai replied, now this made Matt even more confused.

"Wait a minute! You know her?" he asked Tai.

"Hey Matt, do you remember the girl that I said was my friend in soccer?" Tai asked, Sora smiled at Matt as she sat down next to Matt on the opposite side of him.

"That's her,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter one! This story sounds really great so far so I'm gonna continue it


	2. A visit in the music room

I'm starting to get very busy lately, so expect me to update a little later than usual,

Anyway enjoy! I lov this one!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: A visit in the music room

Matt sat down in the music room, strumming a few notes on his guitar. He had to compose another song for his music assignment, and it had to be at least 5 minutes long. How the hell could he make a song go for that long? He thought it was actually pretty stupid, but he always liked to impress his music teacher Mr Kete. Mr Kete was a pretty neat music teacher too; in fact, Mr Kete was his first Guitar teacher. But now that Matt had learned all the levels of playing his Guitar, Mr Kete had no need to teach him no longer.

He kept strumming more chords, but all he had was a little tiny tune that kept running around in his head which made him play it. But as soon as he got to the end again of the little tune, he had no other idea and played the same tune over and over again. For some reason, he thought he had heard this tune before, yet he didn't know its name and never heard it again.

"Not again?" he sighed, deciding to maybe try another tune, but he had already tried that before and still no ideas.

"Oh it's no use," he sighed and gave up, placing the top of his head underneath the palm of his hand.

The door of the music room then opened quietly. Matt didn't notice it open and decided to try another tune, hoping it would work out this time.

He sat there silently letting out a tune that he knew wasn't going to work. He kept playing it until, well, until he couldn't find the next note to play. Still determined this time, he kept playing the same note. Then hands started to cover his eyes from behind him, he still kept playing the same note looking for the next one.

"Hmm," a girls voice hummed the next note.

Hearing the next note, he played it and finished off the tune even though his eyes were covered.

"Tai, is that you?" he asked dumbly out of suggestions, Sora tried to hold back a whole lot of laughter.

"Tai, I know it is you," he answered again, but still there was no answer.

"Do you really think that Tai sounds like a girl that bad?" Sora replied.

Matt turned around to face her,

"I think I did," he said slowly, surprised she had visited him.

At this Sora started walking around the music room looking at all the instruments that surrounded her.

No wonder why he loves it here, look at all the choices and things he can do here by talent, she thought as her eyes wondered around the room.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Matt asked her, Sora turned around to face him,

"I just wanted to see what you were up to this time," she replied shining him a smile.

"What do you mean?" he asked unsecured.

"Silly, I just wanted to hear you play something," she replied.

Matt smiled back at her, to him she could be so cute, but she was most of all different to the other girls, she was a tomboy. It was like old times, she would always turn up out of no where and only just to see him play a tune.

Matt decided to sit back with his guitar and play her a tune he knew. Sora watched his fingers strum the strings.

"Hey, that's cool, I can't play anything like that," she replied after he had finished.

"It's not that hard, here I'll even show you," he replied.

Sora got up from sitting on top of the desk nearby, and walked across the room to where he was.

"Alright, show me then," she answered standing behind him.

Matt looked up at her, then he showed her a simple little tune without chords. Sora watched him pluck the strings, and then he told her which string had which note. He played her another tune so she could understand that it wasn't that hard.

"Okay, now let's see if you learnt anything that I've just taught you," he replied, almost sounding like his guitar teacher.

Sora took in a deep breath as he handed her his guitar. Matt watched her carefully as she played him the notes that he told her to play.

"Now play me a D Major chord," he asked her smiling.

"What! That's unfair, you didn't even teach me that yet!" she protested.

"Now look who wasn't listening," he replied smiling an innocent smile.

"I was too listening, you forgot to teach me that," she replied, Matt still smiled at her.

"Guess I'm going to have to teach you again," he replied getting up shaking his head from side to side.

Sora watched him walk around the music stands that had cluttered the music room. Damn that smile, why does he do that when he knows what exactly really happened? She thought confused.

She then felt a warm breath blow on the side of her neck. The air conditioner was on which made her feel very cold, but that all changed without her even noticing it at all. She still stood very still holding his guitar. At this she turned around to find out it was Matt.

Matt grabbed one of her hands that wasn't holding on to the guitar and slowly moved her hand down the strings, making a beautiful sound. He then placed his finger on the other side of the guitar. Sora watched him carefully; she hadn't been this close to anyone before.

"Now strum these three strings," he instructed her.

Sora obeyed him and played him the three strings.

"They sound different," she replied, Matt nodded his head smiling.

"Now can you tell me what chord you played me?" he asked her.

"D Major?" she replied.

Matt shook his head from side to side smiling again.

"This is D Major," he replied showing her the chord as he played.

Matt then put his guitar down in his case carefully as he stood right behind Sora closely.

"See, you weren't listening so I had to teach you, again," he replied smiling again.

"Again? What do you mean again? I'm the one that keeps helping you in English!" she defended herself pushing him away from her.

"Aww Sora doesn't love me," he replied giving her a hug.

"Ugh get off, do too," she replied, trying to break out of his grasp.

"Nothing more than that?" he joked.

Sora's eyes at that moment widened as a blush crept up her face.

"Not at all! Now get off!" she demanded.

"You do, you do, you love me," he joked.

"No I don't, Matt please! You have no idea how embarrassing this is to me," she pleaded for him to let go.

"Not the magic words I was expecting," he replied still not giving up.

"Fine then I do, please let go!" she replied, still trying to shove him off.

"You what?" he demanded still not letting her go.

He then started to mess up her hair with his hand.

"Matt! Stop that!" replied in laughter as he kept messing it up. Her face was now all bright red.

Matt still laughed and joked with her,

"Okay, I love you, I love, I love you! Now please let me go," she demanded him.

Matt looked at her and stared her in the eyes, he was just about to let go of her until….

"Ahh! What you do that for?" he replied rubbing his cheek blushing madly.

"I kissed you because you were asking me for one," she replied.

The bell then rang, Sora and Matt picked up their bags. Matt closed his guitar case as Sora was waiting for him at the door way. Matt dragged his feet taking his time. At this Sora grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aww how sweet, best friend love, but I don't know what I should do for the next chapter, oh well, sigh, I'll think about something for the next chapter!

I hope you liked this chapter as much as I had enjoyed writing it!

Please Review!


	3. The Deal

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like, 4eva!

I hope ya lov this chap,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: The deal

Matt was really close friends with Sora in fact, they've been best friends since they were four years old. But of course he couldn't have been best friends with her with out Tai's help. Matt lay his head back against the desk that was behind him, not noticing who was actually sitting there. The first day they met, they were at each others necks, Matt closed his eyes, and let the sweet little memories come back to life…………………………

Flash back

The wind blew through a little girl with red hair lightly, as she sat down sadly at the side of the play ground. All day she had been alone, she asked everyone around if she could play with them, but unfortunately, they were all boys. She watched three boys hog the see saw, she attempted to walk up to them politely.

"Can I have a go?" she asked shyly.

The boy that was sitting in the middle of it turned around and faced her rudely,

"No!" he retorted back.

"Why not?" she demanded, looking sharply into his eyes.

"Because you're a girl!" he replied rudely, at this he kicked a patch of sand into her face.

She spat the sand out from her mouth, starting to back away from them.

"Yeah, get losss, you're a girl!" the other two joined in, kicking some more sand up in her face.

Sora ran away from them, spitting sand out of her mouth. This made her cough badly, she spotted a swing nearby that was empty. She quickly walked up to it, half tripping over in the process. She was just about to grab it and sit on it, but she wasn't the only one who wanted to use it.

A little boy with dark blonde hair, gripped the swing's chain tightly, there was no way he was going to let a girl take his turn. Sora gripped on to the swing's chain at the same time, just as tighter. There was definitely no way she was going to be kicked off again, especially by another worthless rude boy.

"Let the swing go," the boy started, gripping it's chain even tighter.

"Why don't you let it go," she replied, gripping it back towards her side.

The little boy glared at her coldly, as she tried to hide her cough uneasily,

"It's my turn," he said, gritting his teeth.

"No, it's my turn, I got here first!" she replied, defending her swing fro being taken.

"No you didn't! I did!" he shouted.

"No! I did!" she shouted, as they continued their fight.

"No! I did!" he shouted.

"I did!"

"I did!"

Both of them glared at each other coldly, Sora thought that this was clearly unfair. This was when she balled her fists up into a ball, holding them back, as she let go of the swing's chain.

"Fine then! Have your stupid swing! It's not like I'm ever going to have a go on anything! So take it!" she shouted, chucking the swing ferociously at the little boy.

The little blonde watched her walk away, muttering some other things about, what had happened to her earlier that day. She stopped muttering, and sat on a patch of dirty dry grass nearby. She couldn't use the bench, a few smaller girls had taken it up already.

She then started to cry softly to herself, the little boy started to feel guilty. At

This, he started to walk up to her.

"S-sorry," he apologized,

"I didn't know they were that mean," he finished softly.

Sora looked up at him, from the ground, as he stood over her shakily.

"It's okay, that was the first sorry I've heard today," she replied.

The little boy decided to cheer up his new friend,

"I know, we can both share the swing," he replied.

"How?" she asked confused.

"You stand on one side, and I'll stand on the other," he replied, as he glanced back at her, from the swings.

"Sure!" Sora immediately replied, already lighting a smile on her face.

Both of the kids swung each other on the swings happily, as the day ended.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of flash back.

Coming to think of it Tai wasn't there at all, Matt thought.

"Matt? Matt? What the hell are you doing? You're so going to be busted, Matt?" a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"Oooooh, way ago Matt!" cheered a group of boys at the back, sitting on his right side.

Matt snapped out of the dream he was having and started to blush a tinge of red. Everyone cheered him on in the class, but he was still clueless of what was going on.

Sora tried to sit back, and pretended that what was happening to her, was just not happening. At this a heated blush crawled up her face too, making it burn on her face bright red.

"Huh? Uh! Ah! Sora I'm so sorry!" Matt quickly apologized, as he quickly let go of Sora's neck.

Everyone cracked up even harder, as Matt tried to hide his blush, he seriously wasn't expecting something like that to happen, especially to Sora. However Sora tried as much as she could to hide her bright red blush that was covered up desperately by her hand. The two were extremely lucky that Tai wasn't there in their class at all that day, so they weren't totally humiliated by their bird nested haired friend.

Both of them walked outside of their class desperately, to get away from the humiliation from their classmates as soon as the school bell rang.

"Aaww how cute, Matt was going to kiss Sora!" some of their classmates yelled out to the two, as they ran off to their friends, making kissy faces at Matt.

Sora turned her head to face her best friend blush bright red, I wonder why he is acting so strange lately, especially in this class, it's not like him…………..

She trailed off,

Matt stared out into the distance, as his blush died down back to his white face again, not realizing Sora was still standing there right next to him. He then turned around,

"S-sora, is what that kid saying true?" he asked her nervously.

Sora quickly snapped out of her daze as she thought,

"Yes, what he said was true," she answered.

Matt turned his head around away from her. He always felt alone, but this time, for some reason, he felt like he wasn't. As he still looked away from her, a hand held onto his arm softly, as Sora placed her head against her friends shoulder.

"It's okay, you didn't really kiss me, but…" she got cut in by his.

"But I almost did," he answered as he started to walk away from her, as she still held tightly onto his arm, not letting him go.

"Come on Matt, it's not like you've never been kissed by your best friend," she pleaded as she tried to make him feel better.

Matt stopped trying to pull away from her, and let her walk into him slowly.

"I'm sorry Sora, I just didn't believe what I did last lesson," he apologized.

"That's better," she replied, showing a more happier tone in her voice.

At this, she kissed him quickly on the cheek and walked away to the canteen to buy some food.

Matt touched his cheek softly as it lit up bright red again, as he watched her walk away. He was soon interrupted by an earthquacking Tai.

"Matt! There's a chick…" he started, as he puffed out from running.

"She's a very angry one at that too!" he finished.

Matt's eyes widened with shock,

"What angry chick!" he nervously laughed, not wanting to hear the shrieking voice that was going to come next.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" an ugly shriek came from, a very, very furious blonde.

Both boys' jaws dropped as the unpleasant crack of thunderous sound destructed the scenery.

"That..Gulp! Chick," Tai finished with a gulp, pointing to a blonde storming up to Matt.

"Where the Fuck were you for the last six weeks!" she shrieked at him.

Matt nervously laughed, as he looked for an answer, to stop the furious blonde from doing anymore damage.

Meanwhile, Sora only just returned from the canteen, but soon froze from what she saw in front of her.

"Gasp!" she quickly let out under her breath, as she watched.

"I WANT AN ANSWER, MATT ISHIDA!" she demanded still furious.

Matt desperately looked at Tai for help, but it he had no hope at all from turning to his dumb bird brained friend for help. Tai was in fact even in more in fear than Matt himself.

Meanwhile Sora watched Matt helplessly, she suddenly had an urge to help him, but she didn't know why?

"I-I," Matt tried to answer her.

"You what!" she fumed at him, making Matt gulp.

Sora still watched helplessly, the urge got over her senses, which she almost threw herself towards the blonde that was yelling at Matt. Quickly at this, she was lucky that she quickly pulled herself back into control. No one saw her, but Tai was pretty sure he saw Sora thro herself forward to help Matt, through the last glimpse within his eye.

What is wrong with me? She questioned herself getting a hold of herself.

"Look Matt! You better find an excuse, the law is on your back!" she replied, as he watched her retreating figure.

Sora watched with an open mouth,

Why the hell did he let her go? He never said anything! She thought angrily.

She then stopped in her tracks,

What am I doing? Am I seriously in love with Matt? She thought. She looked at him and shook her head. No I couldn't possibly, I'm his best friend and that's just that, besides, he has cuter girls that he could go with.

She stopped again in her thoughts, that thought just made her even sadder, and it made her want to cry for some reason.

"I guess I'm not cute enough," she murmured underneath her breath sadly.

Sora pushed passed Matt and Tai, who were laughing hysterically, but had not yet noticed Sora. Matt controlled his laughter as he had finished feeling the push that Sora had pushed through.

"Sora? Ah?" he yelled in confusion, as another group of people pushed him after that.

Tai still laughed at Matt hysterically alone. A hand then friendly whacked Matt on the back, it was Tai. Matt had been trying to find Sora's figure in the crowd, but to his success, he couldn't find her.

I wonder what was up with her? Shit! I hope she didn't see that bitch? He thought uneasily.

"Matt," Tai demanded Matt to look at him, Matt turned around to look at his friend.

"You do realize there is a problem," Tai told Matt, Matt shuddered.

"And what's that supposed to be?" Matt asked nervously, half knowing it was something bad. By now Tai had stopped laughing and was really serious now.

"That girl was meant to be your girlfriend," Tai reminded his friend.

"What?" Matt let out.

"The deal? Don't you remember the deal?" Tai asked, this made Matt shiver.

Tai waited for Matt to reply, as Matt thought for a while as he tried to answer him.

This is so going to break Sora's heart as a friend, but I have no choice, Sorry Sora, I can't give up this deal, it's a matter of death or life……………….

"I remember," Matt replied in anger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ooo Matts got a deal, I wonder how it will affect Sora?

stay tuned,

Please review!


	4. Try to understand? It's Unavoidable

OMG! I'm sooo so sorry that I haven't updated this story in ages. But don't worry, I've already started writing the next chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: Try to understand? It's Unavoidable…

After lunch Matt tried to get a word or look from Sora, but no reply. He really didn't know what was going on, why had she been acting like this? He kept wondering to himself of how things have been between them. Sure Sora had spent more time with him instead of Tai, but was this the case?

He spotted her nearby again and tried to talk to her again.

"Sora!" he yelled.

Sora knew that voice off by heart, it was Matt. What did he want! Hasn't he done enough?

He caught up to her through the crowd. She was standing next to her locker waiting for the crowd to move out of the way.

"Sora," he said softly.

She turned around and looked up. Before her a pair of dark blue eyes bored down at her pair of ruby like eyes. She tried to turn them away from hers, but it didn't seem to work.

She then fell onto her locker and sighed. She really didn't want to tell him, not now. She needed to see to things first and this was something that she didn't want at all at the moment.

"C'mon Sora, what's wrong?" he asked.

She still stared frozenly at the crowd, he began to shift his feet nervously.

What's wrong with me? What am I doing? I really need to stop this! She told herself in her thoughts.

He looked back at her still waiting for an answer. He was about to give up when she all of a sudden looked up at him and smiled. That was the first smile he had seen from her all day.

"Sorry," she replied softly with a smile. She looked down at her feet again, she really needed to be alone. He could really sense something strange was going on now.

"Just tell me, what's the matter?" he asked her, he really needed to know.

"It's just me, me being stupid.." she replied shaking her head slowly.

He lifted one eyebrow in concern, she didn't notice.

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned.

She looked up at him and smiled, she didn't reply. Neither did he, but instead she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. It was all she could do at the moment.

He rubbed her back as he held her close to him, he too didn't know what to do, especially in these situations. He just stood there speechlessly and held her close to him as he stared above the crowd. What was he to do?

He then felt her pull away from him slowly. He noticed her ruby eyes smiling up at him, he smiled back happily.

"We're late," she replied softly.

She held softly onto his hand and didn't want to let it go. He followed her small footsteps to their classroom which wasn't too far away from them. She softly dragged him towards the door, but something stopped her from pulling the door handle. She turned around; he was too close……way too close…

He had followed her so close that he had lost total control of what he was doing. It was too late…He didn't know what to do now, he was way too close.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in closely to her face, his warmth made her body surrender to his body. She lifted her chin up and began to close her eyes, she had lost all control.

The corridor was empty, no one was around. They were also quite lucky that some of the classrooms had blinds, and the blind of their classroom was shut. Both were left alone in the dark.

Slowly both moved in towards each other. Their lips almost met until he got a strange urge to let go.

He immediately pulled himself away, he couldn't stand it no longer, he had no idea of what he was doing…again?

Her eyes searched his eyes for answers, but none were replied within his body language.

She held her hand out for him, but he didn't take it. She was very confused now.

What's wrong? Why is he acting like this? It's just not like him….

Her thoughts battled with her and his heart. He couldn't stand to stare at her beautiful face, he just had to leave and quick. He then made a run for it..

"Matt?" she yelled for him, he didn't reply.

She watched his dark figure fade away into the darkness until she could no longer see him anymore. All she could hear now was his running footsteps which began to echo between the closed in walls.

She slid against the door and fell back onto the wall. She pulled her knees up towards her soft face. She let the tears now fall down her cheeks from her eyes.

What is wrong with me? What is up with him? What's going on? She demanded herself for the answers. Then she thought closely….

What have I done to him…..?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out of all my stories, this is my shortest chap ever! Not good… But I just wante it to b mainly focused on Sora nad Matt together. I'll make an extra long chap for next time I update, just to pay ya'll back!

I also need more events and situations for this story, tell me what you think I should do in the next few chapters in your reviews please! I really need help!

Please review!


	5. You're Everywhere

OMG! I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't been able to update in a very long time. I really think I should start working on this story a little bit more...oh well...I'll do better next time!

Enjoy !!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: You're Everywhere

Sudden beating footsteps were heard on the floors of the hallways. It was dark yes…but that…only her eyes could not see.

Her heart raced with her mind, as her eyes suffered the damage she had to bare with. Already out of breath, she still carried on.

She didn't care if any one caught her, she didn't care if she would slip or injure herself on the way. All she wanted to do was hide…..and be alone….

Her mind became a wild racing track that only wanted to get away from everyone around her. She couldn't believe what had just happened….and why…

Her first few footsteps headed towards the closest room her eyes could track down within the first second. Her eyes shot like daggers at that door.

Vastly she pulled herself in…it was cold, dark and empty, but…..

At least she was alone.

Trying to escape her thoughts, she dragged herself down to the stiff cold floor beneath her. There she sat and leaned her back against the cold hard wall behind her. She stiffly wrapped her arms around her knees and leaned her head upon them.

There she began to weep, not knowing why, or how….

Flash back…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He then felt her pull away from him slowly. He noticed her ruby eyes smiling up at him, he smiled back happily.

"We're late," she replied softly.

She held softly onto his hand and didn't want to let it go. He followed her small footsteps to their classroom which wasn't too far away from them. She softly dragged him towards the door, but something stopped her from pulling the door handle. She turned around; he was too close……way too close…

He had followed her so close that he had lost total control of what he was doing. It was too late…He didn't know what to do now, he was way too close.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in closely to her face, his warmth made her body surrender to his body. She lifted her chin up and began to close her eyes, she had lost all control.

The corridor was empty, no one was around. They were also quite lucky that some of the classrooms had blinds, and the blind of their classroom was shut. Both were left alone in the dark.

Slowly both moved in towards each other. Their lips almost met until he got a strange urge to let go.

He immediately pulled himself away, he couldn't stand it no longer, he had no idea of what he was doing…again?

Her eyes searched his eyes for answers, but none were replied within his body language.

She held her hand out for him, but he didn't take it. She was very confused now.

What's wrong? Why is he acting like this? It's just not like him….

Her thoughts battled with her and his heart. He couldn't stand to stare at her beautiful face, he just had to leave and quick. He then made a run for it..

"Matt!?" she yelled for him, he didn't reply.

She watched his dark figure fade away into the darkness until she could no longer see him anymore. All she could hear now was his running footsteps which began to echo between the closed in walls.

She slid against the door and fell back onto the wall. She pulled her knees up towards her soft face. She let the tears now fall down her cheeks from her eyes.

What is wrong with me? What is up with him? What's going on!? She demanded herself for the answers. Then she thought closely….

What have I done to him…..?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Flashback…

But why?

Those words he had said dug right into her mind like daggers that couldn't be torn away.

Why couldn't she be left alone..Why?

Why did this have to happen….

"Why? Why? Why….Why?" she kept sobbing to herself.

She then began to press her head against her knees as she urged into tears. Deep striking pains struck her heart and refused to leave her in reminisce. Her throat was stubborn and tense, she could barely breath.

She held herself tightly as she cried in pain…..not again…..not again…..

She didn't even get a chance……

She dug into her thoughts again as she closed her eyes….

Why did it always end up this way?

Flash back….

"Hey baby," he said as he placed a kiss upon her cheek.

A sudden blush crept up her face as he parted away from her slowly. She was shocked that her long term crush had came up to her and kissed her…..she was even more surprised that he had noticed her……after all, she had liked him for almost a year….

"Uh…sorry….I didn't mean too…" he replied.

She never forgot his gold eyes…

"Uh…why did you-" she then got cut of by his irritating voice.

"Whoops! Sorry sweet cheeks….maybe next time.." he replied as he ran off to a tall blonde that looked no where near as plain as her….

She watched helplessly in pain when she watched them pash madly infront of her under the cherry tree.

Her eyes began to water…..that same pain struck her again…

Why? She thought….Why does this always happen to me? What did I do wrong?

She had waited so long too…..

Why?

End of flash back…..

She closed her eyes as she trembled in pain…..her lips trembled endlessly.

She squinted her eyes even more at the thought….why?

It all didn't seem right…..it wasn't fair….she never did a thing wrong…never…so why was she left with a feeling as bad as this?

Another flash back triggered into her mind….she couldn't take one side….she had to think it through…

But…it was too hard…

She forced herself to reason with it…..it was the best she could do….

Flash back….

"Sora?"

"Sora?"

He had been calling out her name almost three times now to see what was wrong as he approached her…still no answer.

"Sora….what's wrong?" he asked concerned, as he left his drink and wallet on the concrete slab next to the garden where she was sitting.

He noticed that her face was red and her eyes were flared up with tears. He placed his hand on her shoulder….

"Sora….what happened?" he asked her seriously.

She then looked up at him as she began to shake….

Her words stuttered out as her trembling lips tried to make out the words she wanted to say….but she had no way of telling her close childhood friend.

Seeing her in shock, he hugged her….

"Hey….its ok," he said reassuring her.

"Let me guess….Brett took it out on you, didn't he?" he reasoned with her.

Still in his embrace she nodded her head feeling a bit better.

"C'mon..we're only fourteen…" he replied.

"I'm sure you'll find Mr perfect one day…" he continued.

"I know you will…" he finished.

She began to soften up as she sniffed up her tears.

"It's ok…you got me…" he replied, still hugging her closely to him.

"Thanks…Matt…" she replied.

She held onto him as she closed her eyes….she would never let him go…..

End of flashback…..

Still in tears she shook her head in disbelief….this couldn't be happening…

She can't be in love with her childhood friend…..no…not him…

She had known him for a very long time….and she had always refused to fall in love with him….especially him….

He was just another ordinary player….and she refused to be with him…

Her tears then began to dry up as she glanced across the dark room she was alone in. Slowly she picked herself up and looked at herself in the mirror…..

She looked at the tears that had stained her cheeks for the past hour she had been crying for. Looking at the damage that she had put herself through, sudden shock hit her….she could no longer love him…infact…she could no longer love anyone anymore….

They hadn't been worth it….

But was Matt?

She then glanced back up at her reflection in the mirror again….sudden shock hit her again….her lips trembled at what she saw….

There she saw his complexed face….so serious, yet…friendly…..

It looked so …so right….

She shook her head in disbelief and shock….no! it wasn't right!

She refused to fall in love with him!

Her heart badly wanted to…but that still didn't stop her mind that refused it.

She denied it as she ran out the girls bathroom.

She ran through the hallways finding an exit to where she was…But her thoughts just kept closing on her even quicker.

She wanted to get away really badly….she had to escape…

His face entered her mind continuously as she ran…They continued to pop up out of no where…she couldn't stop it.

I can't deny it anymore….I love him…..she told herself.

And he is everywhere…….

There's no escape….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oooo, no ESCAPE! Matt is everywhere to Sora...does this mean she loves him? will she keep it? or not?

Please review!!!


End file.
